


Silence

by TheNerdGun



Series: Progression [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Silence, i was bored, i'm trash, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the hours that the chateau is abnormally quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Mutsuki studied everything, from the way Urie held the brush to the gentle strokes that he made across the canvas.

Somehow, more often then not, there are days when Urie and Mutsuki would find themselves alone together in the chateau for an hour or two. Whenever this happens, Mutsuki usually goes into Urie's room.

Mutsuki was currently seated on Urie's bed, watching as he painted. The dark colours that Urie used contrasted with his pale skin, his hands now visible due to the fact that he had taken off his gloves.

Urie masterfully moved the paintbrush, creating swirls in the image. Sometimes, Mutsuki feels as if the only way Urie will allow himself to express his emotions in through his drawings.

So, as always, Mutsuki watched in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I tried. And yay, first thing I've written this week that isn't driven on dialogue. Hopefully I'll be able to write more tomorrow, considering that I've been having fun with this.


End file.
